BW034: Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!
Synopsis While (still) on their way to Nimbasa City, Ash and co. decide to take a break. Ash teaches Oshawott to keep its eyes open underwater so it can use Aqua Jet properly. Later, Scraggy encounters some Foongus. The Foongus use PoisonPowder and all the Pokémon except Oshawott get poisoned. The only known cure are herbs grown at the bottom of a pond and it was up to Oshawott to save the day. But what can it do against a Palpitoad and a Stunfisk? Plot The gang arrives at a lake. Ash remembers his battle with Trip - Oshawott needs to open his eyes when attacking. To do that, he's going to spend his day with him. While Iris runs with other Pokemon, Ash and Oshawott take their breath and dive. Ash sees that Oshawott does not see while underwater, so they dive again, this time forcing Oshawott's eyes to open. Iris is still training with the Pokemon, while Ash's Scraggy searches. He finds a bunch of Foongus. Scraggy attacks, but the Foongus evade and use PoisonPowder, poisoning Scraggy and other Pokemon. Cilan and Ash arrive, seeing how the foongus poisoned everyone. Iris finds out that some herbs are required to produce antidote to cure them. Cilan detects that some herbs are nearby, on the bottom of the lake, so Cilan, Ash and Oshawott go to find them. Ash and Oshawott dive in, but a bunch of Tympole arrive and attack them. Oshawott does not open its eyes, so Ash attempts to presuade him. When the Tympoles make their final attack, Oshawott opens his eyes, destroyes the attack with his Scalchop. The Tympoles run away. As Oshawott and Ash go to the surface, they are attacked by a Stunfisk. They warn Cilan of the Stunfisk, so Cilan uses his fishing stick and catches the Stunfisk, waving it in the air. Ash and Oshawott go to get the herbs, and while they get the herbs and got out, a Paliptoad arrives. He attacks Oshawott, so Oshawott counterattacks with Aqua Jet. However, he misses, as his eyes aren't open. Paliptoad makes his final attack, but Oshawott opens his eyes and attacks Paliptoad, defeating it. Cilan knockes the Stunfisk down, so both trainers use their Pokeballs to catch them. They both succeed to catch them, so they hurry to Iris, who attends to the Pokemon. Iris nakes the antidote, curing the poison from the Pokemon. The episode ends with Oshawott being happy not to be afraid to use Aqua Jet. Trivia *This is the second episode where Oshawott proves himself. The first was BW031. *This is the second time Ash looked up Palpitoad on the Pokedex since the last episode. *All three protagonists now have an -type Pokémon Each: Ash and Pikachu, Iris and Emolga, and Cilan and Stunfisk. * This is the first episode ever when two main characters catch a new Pokémon in the same episode (something that has never been done before). * Who's That Pokémon?: Foongus (US) * The is no Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster in this episode. * Ash & Iris narrate preview for the next episode. Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan